When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: When I heard the song "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers, I thought of Edward & Bella. So I wrote this. FIRST SONG-FIC, SO NO FLAMES!


_DISCLAIMER: _Hi, it's Kasey, and I don't own Twilight, okay? I also don't own the song "When You Look Me In The Eyes", Or the Jonas Brothers.

I was resting on Edward's couch, listening to the Jonas Brothers. I had just found I actually liked them. I was listening to the song "When You Look Me In The Eyes". I slowly thought of how that sounded like Edward and I. Okay, maybe I didn't think slowly, but still.

_  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own_

I had been looking for my someone, and I had found him. My someone was Edward. And I knew I would never make it without him._  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

It was true, there was NOTHING better then loving Edward.

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me._

I always loved when we were laying together at night, and he would look me in the eyes, and tell me how much he loved me.  
_Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._

That line is very true. It's always been alright when Edward has been with me.  
_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven._

Edward is my angel, sent from heaven._  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Looking into his golden orbs is one of the best things to do.

_  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again_

This reminds me of when Edward left me. I always wondered if I would ever be with him again.  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can._

I never found a good enough way to show Edward that I loved him, but I think he knows I love him.  
_I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

I will never be able to survive another day with Edward, because he is my soulmate.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.

I always loved when we were laying together at night, and he would look me in the eyes, and tell me how much he loved me.

_  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._

That line is very true. It's always been alright when Edward has been with me.  
_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven._

Edward is my angel, sent from heaven.  
_I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_Looking into his golden orbs is one of the best things to do.

_  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

Edward has shown me I am beautiful, amazing, smart, and all those other things he always told me I was.

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me._

I always loved when we were laying together at night, and he would look me in the eyes, and tell me how much he loved me.  
_Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._

That line is very true. It's always been alright when Edward has been with me.  
_When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever._

When Edward holds me at night, I know he will love me forever.  
_I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

I never want to let Edward go again, and I'm sure he feels the same way.

_  
When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

I always loved when we were laying together at night, and he would look me in the eyes, and tell me how much he loved me.  
_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

That line is very true. It's always been alright when Edward has been with me.  
_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven._

Edward is my angel, sent from heaven.  
_I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Looking into his golden orbs is one of the best things to do.  
_Oh_

How I love Him.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okay, this was my first song-fic, so NO FLAMES! Got it? Good.


End file.
